Goodbye Finn
by Diva97
Summary: Rachel y el Club Glee se despiden de Finn de la mejor manera que ellos saben hacerlo ... Cantando ! One-Shot ,Canciones y Gifs
1. Finchel - Parte 1

**Titulo: **Goodbye Finn

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pareja: **Rachel y Finn **/Finchel/**

**Otros Personajes: **Kurt***Furt***,Santana***Finntana***,Puck***Pinn***,Quinn***Fuinn*,**Will***Winn***,Brittany***Finntany***,Tina***Tinn***,Ryder***Fyder***,Mercedes***Finncedes*, **Sam***Sinn***,Artie***Fartie* **,Marley***Finley***, Blaine***Blinn***, Mike***Fike***

**Advertensias:** Muerte, Tragedia.

**Clasificacion: **Mayores de 15 Años

**Genero: **Romance/Tragedia

**Nota: **Seran varios One-Shot , diferentes puntos de vistas, negaciones, lagrimas, despedidas

Aclaraciones : Van a compañadas con Canciones busquenlas en Youtube y siganla va comforme a la lectura la cancion :)

Disfruten su Lectura !

**-Love of My Life **

Rachel se encuentra en su habitacion despùes de regresar de la casa de los _Hummel-Hudson _, La ultima vez que estuvo en esa casa fue cuando se despidio de Burt y Carole para viajar a New York y comensar una nueva vida en su "nuevo hogar" y despues de la muerte de Finn no se atrevio a volver le dolia mucho regresar alli donde paso tantos buenos y malos momentos con Finn , su primera vez , todo esa casa tenia muchos recuerdos que vivirian alli por siempre y en el corazon de Rachel tambien ..

Cuando regreso a la pequeña y acojedora casa sintio un gran dolor en el pecho y tomo varias bocadas de aire antes de entrar en ella , luego de saludar a Carole y a Burt y Kurt quien se encontraba hablando con Carole sobre tipos de comidas italianas , Rachel sabia que Kurt le dolia tambien pero todo lo hacia por sus padres , pricipalmente por Carole ..

Carole pidio hablar con ella a solas y se retiraron del comededor dejando a Padre e Hijo solos hablando , Carole le agredecio todo lo que hizo por ella y Finn y toda su familia , le agredecio las sonrisas que le saco a Finn mientras este se encontraba mal o enojado , tambien por haberlo echo un hombre feliz y alegre ... Por todo despues que hablaron ella le dijo que tomara cualquier pertenecia de Finn en su habitacion ya que algunas cosas se donarian y otras solo le causaria mas dolor a la Familia , Rachel acepto y subio a su la habitacion de quien fue y segira siendo el amor de su vida...

Cuando entro no pudo evitar oler el perfume de la ropa de Finn que se encontraba en su cama seguramente Kurt las rocio con su perfume , ella no era la unica que no le queria decir adios a Finn..

Miraba las fotos de ellos juntos y la del Club Glee , suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y se sentaba con una foto de Finn cuando entro al Club Glee y entonces se permitio recordar y mientras recordaba dejo salir la voz y cantar con un dolor permanente en su pecho ...

Amor de mi vida me heriste

me has destrozado el corazón y ahora me dejas.

Amor de mi vida¿no lo puedes ver?

Recuerda su primer beso con el :

Finn: Tienes un poco de Cosmo justo...

Rachel: Tú sabes, puedes besarme si quieres.

Finn: Quiero.

Amor de mi vida no me dejes

has robado mi amor,ahora me abandonas.

Una lagrima cae sobre su rostro y sige recordando:

Finn:Bueno, cuando recién te conocí, pensé que estabas un poco loca. Quiero decir, hablas más de lo que deberías y para ser honesto, he mirado debajo de mi cama para ver si estás ahí. Pero luego te escuché cantar y no sé como decirlo... tocaste algo dentro de mí.

No recordarás ...

Finn: Eres genial, Rachel.

Finn: Eres la persona más talentosa que conozco, incluso más talentosa que ese tipo en el supermercado que puede hacer malabarismos con motosierras.

Cuando envejezca

estaré ahí a tu lado para hacerte recordar

cómo aún te amo,aún te amo.

Rachel: Lo siento por llamarte despreciable y deplorable.

Finn: Está bien. Ni siquiera sé qué significan esas palabras

Rachel cierra sus ojos con fuerza y suspira mientras sige recordando ...

Rachel : Dijiste que nunca romperias conmigo - .  -

Rachel: No le agrado a la gente.

Finn: Sí, deberías trabajar en eso. (Deja de hablar)...a mi me agradas

Finn : Quiero que estemos juntos, una pareja de verdad. Incluso marqué algunas fechas en tu loco calendario.

Rachel abre los ojos y sige recordando ...

wac. . /files/2013/07/rachel_finn_ 

Finn : ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que él no te quiere tanto como yo?

Finn: Quieres casarte conmigo ? -  wac. .  -

Finn : Rachel y yo somos Finchel ... Rachel y Puck son Puckleberry

-  .  -

Juntos en la bateria ..  wac. . 

Rachel le pide a Dios y continua cantando..

Vuelve,apurate en volver,

por favor tráemelo nuevamente a casa,

porque no sabes lo que significa para mi.

Amor de mi vida

Amor de mi vida.

wac. . /files/2013/07/tumblr_ 

Termina de cantar le da un beso a la foto de Finn y la coloca en la mesa de luz de nuevo y se levanta mira toda la habitacion mientras se seca las lagrimas y sonrie y camina hacia la puerta la abre y sale no sin antes susurrar...

_**Amor de mi Vida .. Te Amo ..!**_

**Notas finales :** Espero que le haya gustado y perdon los orrores de ortografia lo siento ..!

Dejen Reviews ;) ..

*se va y llora en un rincon*


	2. Fuinn

**Glee no me pertenece ! pertenece a Fox y Ryan Murphy ! :)**

**La cancion se llama Evanescence-You**

One-Shot _Fuinn _

Disfruten su Lectura !

**-You :**

Recostada en su habitacion mirando un punto fijo de su habitacion Quinn Fabrey , Ex-Capitana de las Animadoras , Miembro del Club Glee , Ex-Novia del Mariscal de Campo , Madre de una niña, Nominada 2 veces para la Reina del baile,Presidenta del Club de Celibato , Joven Cristiana , Universitaria de unas de las mejores univerdidades del pais _Yale _ y por ultimo una chica solitaria que nunca encontro el amor verdadero .. Ella creyo encontrarlo pero resulto que era el amor verdadero de otra persona , ella era una chica que solo buscaba destacarse, ser mejor que cualquiera , solo queria _esa miradita llena de envidia _ de las chicas y _esa miradira de los chicos que la hacian sentir deseada , hermosa , perfecta_.

Tantas cosas habia lograda siendo solo una adolecente , tanto sacrificio tanto dolor tanto odio consigo misma , para que ? ... Para estar tirada en su cama y sola habitacion sin una persona que le diga _Te Amo _que le mostrara que todo su ezfuermo no fue en vano que valio la pena .

Pero no ..no era asi hace tan solo unas 3 semanas se entero de una triste y desgarradora noticia .. Finn .. Finn Hudson , su primer amor , su mejor amigo , su familia , su compañero en el Club Glee y clases .. Fallecio solo eso Murio .. Solo se fue !

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y recondando lo que le dijo el Ms Shue sobre la tarea de esta semana decir ..._ Adios_ , que palabra mas dificil para un Fabrey desde que era una niña no le gustaba esa palabra nunca le gusto , siempre supo que era dolorosa , y que al fin y acabo dolia de la misma manera .. pero si demoraba en decirla el dolor amumentaba es como cargar una gran piedra que tomaste cariño por años arriba de tu espalda y sabes que si la dejas caer esa piedra _Fragil _ se podria romper o peor no poder volver a tener contigo y mientras mas caminas mas dolor te provoca .

Ella tomo una decision tenia que desacerse de la piedra .. ahun cuando esta piedra era una de las mas hermosas y enormes que conocio en su vida , una piedra que en su interior era fragil y dulce y calida , una piedra que le demostro que es buena persona sobre todas las cosas una piedra que la amo como nadie lo hizo jamàz ...

Tomo una gran bocada de aire , mientras segia con los ojos cerrados y recordando esos hermosos momentos juntos a èl .. _Su Finn _

Finn : Solía pensar que esto era la cosa más patética del planeta, y quizás lo sea, pero todos estamos aquí por la misma razón: queremos ser buenos en algo.

...

Finn : Quiero estar en el coro. Soy realmente feliz cuando canto.

...

Ella comenzo a cantar acompañada de un sollozo ...

**Las Palabras escurren de este lapiz**

**Dulces Palabras Que del quiero entregarte **

Finn: Haré todo lo que pueda para ser un buen padre

**Y no dormir , Necesito decirte ... Buena noche**

**Cuando estamos juntos me siento perfecta**

**Cuando me alejan de ti, me desmorono**

**Todo lo que dices es sagrado para mi**

**Tus ojos son tan azules,**

**No puedo mirar a otra parte**

**Mientras descansamos en silencio..Susurraste, **

Finn : Vino a mí mente el mejor nombre de bebé de todos los tiempos: Drizzle (Llovizna)

**Amy, cásate conmigo**

**Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo**

**Oh no tienes que preguntarme,**

**Tu sabes que eres mi razón de vivir**

**Sabes que moriría solo por abrazarte, quedarme contigo**

Finn : Casi consigo trabajo en Olive Garden, pero ellos me dijeron que era demasiado alto para ser mozo.

**Siempre he estado tras de ti**

**Ahora siempre estaré a tu lado**

Su primer beso , su pelea cuando estaba en silla de ruedas en el baile , cuando le confezo que estaba embarazada , cuando termino con ella en el auto , cuando le canto You're Having My Baby frente a sus padres , mientras bailaban en el baile , cuando hicieron el amor , cuando Finn le entrega su mantita de bebè , siendo atacados por el equipo de fùtbol , cuando se sienta sobre su regazo en la silla de ruedas , cuando el Club Glee les canto Lean on Me, cuando se entera de su engaño , Cuando le muestra su foto siendo Lucy diciendo que el gustaba mucho porque se mostraba como era ella realmente ...

Con lagrimas en los ojos termina la cancion ..

**Tantas noches he llorado hasta dormir**

**Ahora que me amas, me amo**

**Nunca pensé que diría eso**

**Nunca pensé que... existirías.**

Abrio los ojos y secaba sus lagrimas , se levanto de la cama y decidio salir a buscar a alguien que ella tenia que ayudar , no era la persona mas cercana quizas pero que la necesitaba... la necesitaba !

Notas Finales : estoy muy deprimida es lo que me sale perdon , espero que le haya gustado dejen Reviews que me dan el impulso a segir gracias (:)


End file.
